Pet Names
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: Tori wont quit calling Jade nicknames, how long will Jade deal with it until she snaps? Rated T. Established Jori relationship. One-Shot. Requested by Anon.


**Tori wont quit calling Jade nicknames, how long will Jade deal with it until she snaps? Rated T. Established Jori relationship. One-Shot. Requested by Anon. **

"Jadeyyy!" My eyes snapped open when I heard Vega whining my name in an obnoxious baby voice that should be reserved for talking to babies and pets. She was lying beside me twisting a piece of my hair around her finger, "babycakes I'm hungry." She pouts, batting her eyelashes at me.

"Go get yourself food." I snarl, she pouts at me, but gets up to get her own food. I go back to sleep, pretending that hadn't just randomly happened.

"Honey bear, you need to wake up for school." Vega's cheery voice purrs beside my ear. She kisses my cheek and then my lips and pulls away, "come on Peaches, you're going to make us late." She lightly slaps my ass and grins down at me.

I sat up and glared at her, pushing her gently away so she flops back onto my bed before getting out of my bed. I head straight for the shower, hoping that when I come out her strange behavior will have gone away, because seriously what was her problem? She was never one to use those obnoxious pet names.

I showered quickly and dressed without bumping into my girlfriend again; by the time I made it upstairs I was dying for some coffee and not in the mood to listen to her call me those annoying names for the ride, "Vega! Let's go!" I yelled when I didn't see her in the living room.

"Coming Bubblegum!" she called back, I cringed but walked out the door without comment.. If she wanted to call me weird nicknames I'd just have to deal with it, because I was not in the mood to fight with her today about something so stupid. A few minutes later she bounced out the door, locking it behind her and tossing me my house key when she crawled into my car.

She's silent the whole ride to the coffee shop, "Do you want a coffee?"

"No thanks, buttercup." She replies, rolling her lips while putting on lip gloss. I roll my eyes at her, grab my wallet and head into Jetbrew leaving my nut job girlfriend in the car. I don't know what was going on with her today, in the morning she was usually as pleasant to be around as I was, which was not at all. We didn't normally talk to each other until we got to school and I'd had some coffee.

"Jade!" Cat's voice pierced my ear drums and the redhead bounced over to where I was standing, bravely hugging me, "don't worry, I'm not here to buy coffee." She assures me, like I was worried about it.

She stands in line with me, rocking back and fourth from her heels to her toes. I grab her shoulder and force her to stand flat on her feet, "knock it off, Cat." I snarl. She squeaks but stands still, twisting her finger in her hair now while watching her feet.

"Morning, Jade." Fran, the barista, greeted when I stepped up with Cat, "the usual?" she gives me a small smile and flashes her full toothy smile in Cat's direction.

"Mmhm, Cat do you want a hot chocolate?" she nods and Fran sets to work on our order while I fish out the money for our order. She passes over my coffee, dumps some marshmallows into Cat's cup and then passes that over while I pay.

Cat rushes out to her moms van happily while I slowly trudge to my car, I pull open the door and slowly slide into my seat, "hey sugar muffin." Tori greets, leaning over and kissing me.

"Did you break into my moms alcohol stash this morning?" I ask, setting my coffee into the cup holder as she settles back into her seat. She laughs but doesn't say anything as I start the car and drive to school, eager to get to class and escape Vega's strange nicknames.

I don't have a class with her until Sikowitz's class, I'm the first person in the class, and as usual Sikowitz is nowhere to be seen. I drop my bag beside my habitual chair, I'd gone to get another coffee at the end of my last class and now it was burning its way down my throat and settling in my stomach.

Students filed in around me, Cat and Robbie came in discussing something about Rex who was absent from Robbie's hand, Beck and Andre came in talking about some movie they saw, and finally, Sikowitz came in. The bell only had a few more seconds before it went off when Tori finally flounced into class, "Hey Babycakes!" she greeted, kissing my cheek before dropping down into her chair.

"Enough with the nicknames!" I yelled, she looked hurt for a second but then started laughing lightly, Beck did as well and the pair of them were just grinning and grinning through the rest of the class until Sikowitz said we could have some free time.

"Twenty bucks, each of you." She demands. Andre, Cat, and Robbie grumble, pulling out money and passing Tori and Beck each twenty dollars. Tori and Beck turned to Burf and Sinjin who were sitting there looking away whistling innocently.

"Pay up, boys." Beck taunted, groaning Sinjin and Burf pulled out their wallets and passed over the money, Tori grinned happily and leaned over, kissing my cheek before shoving her winnings into her wallet.

"They bet me that I could get away with calling you annoying nicknames all day and you wouldn't yell at me. I told them that by lunch you'd scream at me for it." Tori explain, "Beck took my side, and these dummies thought I'd get away with it because we're dating."

"Did you guys have your eye closed during my whole relationship with Beck?" I snap sarcastically reaching over and taking Tori's hand in my own, she smiled at me and I smirked back before turning my attention to my phone.

"Do you wanna go out for dinner tonight?" Tori asks, leaning over and resting her head on my shoulder. When I pick my arm up she swings her jean clad legs up onto my lap in a position that would have been uncomfortable for a normal person.

"Yeah, why not." She leans over trying to pull my attention away from my game. She leans closer and grabs the phone, "what the hell Vega?"

"Kiss, Pookie." She says with a pout. I lean forward and kiss her quickly, snatching my phone back.

"Call me that again and I will cut up your Cuddle Me Cathy doll, sweetums." I tease; she laughs and settles for watching me play the game, humming Take Me or Leave Me in my ear.


End file.
